Talk:Create-A-Class
Untitled Every time I fix a typo a heading disappears. Could someone please fix this up? Default classes I suggest we should add the default classes just for convenience--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 04:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Sotalitefella 05:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) GiDetail on Modern Warfare 2 create a class menu The "Accuracy" spec indicator is misleading as every weapon, when aiming down the sights is 100% accurate. :Maybe its for the hipfire accuracy or recoil?--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 04:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :It won't be hipfire I guess since some guns with very low recoil can have some awkward spread. It is probably recoil since most guns I see with low accuracy bars are usually those with high recoil (AK-47, F2000).GibbedGuy 14:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC) A Bit of Modern Warfare 2 create a class Trivia? After doing some math (which I'm sure is completely off) I have calculated that there are 19,851,686,400 different cobinations of classes made out of Primary, Secondary, Attachements, Camos, and Perks. Just wanted to see what you guy think about it... Moto1195 08:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Create-A-Class 2.0 - Minor contradiction of previous games. "Perks, for the first time will have an effect on how players look from other player's perspective." However, "If the player has Shades equipped, the player model will reflect that, with sunglasses literally on the player model to protect it from the intensity of signal flares." Shades entry for World at War It's a minor thing but it directly contradicts fact. This is not the first time. 14:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Create a Class 2.0-New page? I thought since there were so many differences in the new Create-a-Class, we should make a new page for it. Does anyone else think so? -Joseph-G111 22:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) CoD 4 Custom Classes Does the rank progression system (and in turn Create-a-class) in CoD 4 not happen in local play? I cannot currently connect to XBox Live, does Split Screen not have all these, similar to how Black Ops splitscreen lacks unlock and rank systems? -Joseph-G111 21:52, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Ideal class What is an ideal class for a level 40 combat training player? so i can go flawless in FFA or TDM. Cloudstrife4life 18:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :This belongs in a forum. The discussion pages on the mainspace are for discussing changes to the article. [[User:Mace170|'Mace170']][[User talk:Mace170|'Talk']] 15:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) There should be MW3 Create-A-Class info. Cloudstrife4life 02:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Looking now does the Modern Warfare 3 create a class menu remind anyone of Modern Warfare 2? it reminds me of Modern Warfare 2. Cloudstrife4life 15:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) To be honest it looks alot like the create a class from COD 4 as well, which I think is what they where going for. Cryptar 08:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Pick 10 One of the Pick 10 "cards" is missing from the trailer. Can anyone add that please? ChickenDoughnut (talk) 21:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I think we should remove the 'Black Ops II' heading from this page because there is a page for the 'Pick ten system' 16:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Create-A-Soldier Should this page include the Create-A-Soldier system from Ghosts, or should a new page be created specifically for it, much like the Pick Ten page? Green light ops (talk) 13:12, September 28, 2013 (UTC)